Chapter fifteen (TWDL)
August 18th, 1994. The last month and a half was very productive. I arranged for greater protections for the Goblet of Fire, preventing events from repeating themself. I had lots of sex and got regular reports that my medical tourism was still going strong. I continued wiping out vampires and hags, successfully cleansing Great Britain of the filth. My future self warned me of the Dark Lord that originally first appeared in 2001. He had decided to attack the Quidditch World Cup and begin his attempt at conquest earlier, arrogantly believing he will succeed. After I learned of this, I purchased tickets to the World Cup, for all of my family. Which brings me to now. I was patiently waiting for the attack to begin, in the Shadow Realm, with my other self by my side and my family safely back on Avalon. Minutes later and we began hearing the screams. We went on the attack, I went directly after the wannabe Dark Lord. My other self went directly after his minions, the scum who eventually became the Snatchers. I appeared in front of him moments later, shielding ten people with my extremely powerful shields. He looked at me in shock and surprise; surprise that someone was opposing him. I rolled my eyes and sent a spear of fire at him, which he barely dodged, while discreetly casting a spell to prevent him from disapparating. I followed up with disintegration curse, which he attempted to shield himself from, but was knocked back. I tried binding him in chains, but he managed to dodge. I wandlessly summoned his shoes, causing him to trip and then I hit him with a piercing curse to the chest. I destroyed his body with a disintegration curse and quickly entered the Shadow Realm, not willing to be caught near a dead dark wizard. I regrouped with my other self and then returned to Avalon, while he went back to the future, weeks into it. Apparently he got caught being a vigilante, and then came back to prevent being caught. The next morning... I was just rudely awoken by a house-elf. "Yes?" I asked, in a forced polite tone. "There is a meeting of the Wizengamot in one hour. Your godfather has already been informed." It said to myself, and my now awake wives. "Alright, thank you." I said, sitting up. The three of us climbed out of bed and began getting ready. We entered the Wizengamot meeting chamber thirty minutes later and found most of the Grey and Light Factions there. We all walked over to sit with the Grey Faction. "Good morning, gentlemen. Do any of you happen to know why the meeting was called?" I asked, in interest. "Likely in regards to events at the World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament that's occuring at Hogwarts." Lord Slughorn informed me. "Yes, I need to declare protections for the part-humans coming from those schools." I said, reminding myself. "Part-humans?" Lord Davis asked in concern. "Veela and the like. We really need to get those absurd and bigoted laws repealed now that the Dark Faction is gone. Vampires, werewolves, and other threats have been heavily reduced in population." I said, easing Lord Davis' mind and getting the factions interest. "The others won't be interested in protecting half-breeds." Lord Greengrass said, to my anger. "Their term and definition, not mine. Most of the so-called light families even secretly despise part-humans, they just hide it better to preserve their appearance of righteousness." He continued and angered Susan this time. "I'm not saying that all do, just a few that I'm personally aware of." He said, placating and calming her. "I might be able to swing their repeal with my twenty-two votes, the Grey Faction and commoner support." I said, though the Grey Faction didn't look the least bit interested. "Well, I know I can count on the support of Lords Greengrass and Crouch." I said, with an undertone of threat. They were both smart enough to agree, even without knowing exactly what I was threatening. I noticed Rita Skeeter entering. "I'm suddenly very confident about my success." "That's fortunate." Lord Davis acknowledged. "Once again fate submits herself to your will." "If my good luck ends because you offended fate, I will extremely annoyed." I said, making the entire group laugh. "Any plans to add more wives?" Lord Davis asked. "I still need wives for the le Fay, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw titles." I replied, suspecting he wanted to offer me Tracey. He nodded, but didn't mention anything further. I wasn't really interested in her anyway. "And the House of Black, Harry. I'm sterile, so that falls to you also." Sirius said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Okay, but make sure you try fathering a child at least a few times." I said, causing him to smirk in amusement. "Deal." The remainder of the Wizengamot entered at the last minute. "This meeting of the Wizengamot is now in session. We are here due to complaints against the DMLE and Ministry for their failure to adequately protect the World Cup sight." Oh joy! I have to listen to a bunch of whiners! We spent the next thirty minutes listening to complaints from foreign delegates. The Wizengamot just took it all in silence. "This is yet another example of British incompetence!" This pest said. Well I was at my limit. "If you hate Britain so badly, your welcome to leave." I said, angering the idiot and amusing the Wizengamot. "Honestly, I find the whole International Confederacy of Wizards to be completely worthless. Did someone decide we should all unite and hide like cowards? Honestly, you annoying imbeciles are bitching and moaning about a minor and contained incident. Do you really enjoy the sound of your own voices that much? Because, I assure you, they're all quite unpleasant." I said, making a lot of people laugh. The delegation was taking it in shocked silence, not believing my audacity. "We get it, your displeased. Please go away, and preferably don't return if your going to whine." I said and most of the Wizengamot nodded in agreement. "How dare you! The Confederation keeps the world safe and us protected!" Supreme Mugwump, Babajide Akingbade said angrily. "Seriously? All a muggle leader has to do is launch a nuclear missile and everyone else will launch theirs, killing millions or even billions. They can eradicate all life on earth, including all magical life. We aren't safe or protected. We're waiting for death, most are unaware that their lives are even in danger. If you want to delude yourself with your lies, that fine, but don't try being a soothsayer or outright liar. Your Confederation is a joke and I'll explain why." "It's solution for avoiding muggle persecution? Hiding. We could have placed muggle leaders under the Imperious and forced them all to kill each other or grant magicals legal protection. This is better than spending centuries in fear wondering if we will be destroyed by muggles, hunted, dissected, being tortured for names and locations of magical sights. Muggles consider magic a sin, an abomination, and they would do all these things." I said, making everyone uncomfortable. "Your Confederation is worthless and destined to fail. Eventually, we will be exposed and attempts to eradicate us will ensue and we'll have to fight at a disadvantage." "The Grindelwald war, the Confederation was useless. Bottom line: Albus Dumbledore stepped in did what several of your nations couldn't. Voldemort war, the idiot made the mistake of attacking a baby and had his body destroyed. The point of my lecture? The Confederation is ultimately worthless and little more than bandage on a fatal wound. I see no reason to be chastised by such a waste of unifying effort, that will ultimately be useless once we are exposed and we will be." I said, winning a lot of support with my logic and explanations. "Now as for your keeping track of schools. I had to claim my ancestral rights of seventy-five ownership of Hogwarts and exorcise a ghost, have a curse removed from position, and get rid of useless classes that have no place at a school of magic. All of which your worthless Confederation should have done and should have been aware of said problems. And no, your interferance won't be tolerated now. It's far too late, the problems are already fixed and if need be, I can turn Hogwarts into a private institution once more." I said, angering the Supreme Mugwump. "Yes, that is well within my power to do. I could activate all kinds of fun defences to keep your unwanted presence out of my school. Hogwarts is back on it's way to being the best school in the world again; all without the help of the Confederation." I paused to catch my breath. "Your dismissed Supreme Mugwump, as are the delegates." I said, angering them and amusing the Wizengamot. They exited, though I could tell they weren't happy to do so. "About time someone told them off." Lord Abbott said in approval. "Yeah, I got tired of dealing with those idiots. Hopefully my actions will discourage future incidents of stupidity from them." I said, to everyone's amusement. "No one was even seriously injured, except the dark wizards terrorizing the event and they're all dead." Rufus Scrimgeour said, in annoyance. "Is there any other business?" Crouch asked. "Yes." I said getting the rooms attention. "I'd like to repeal the laws against so-called half-breeds. I also declare my protection for any so-called half-breeds arriving with the foreign schools; including and especially Veela." "I second this motion." Neville said in support, before he gave me a nod. "Universal repeal of all laws?" Lord Abbott asked in slight concern. "Except the ones forbidding attacks and feeding on others. There are very few actual so-called half-breeds. Centaurs, merpeople, werewolves are not actual half-breeds. The laws calling them that are pure stupidity and only anger them, making peace with them more difficult." I said, to the approval of most of the Wizengamot. "All in favor?" Lord Crouch asked. I voted with all of my twenty-two votes. "Forty-eight votes in favor of the repeal of said laws. Is there any other business?" Crouch asked. "Yes." Neville said standing. "I'd like to announce my engagement to Hannah Abbott." Almost everyone applauded, Susan and I were among the first to do so. I noticed Lord Macmillan and his son Ernie aren't clapping or looking especially pleased. "Am I to understand the contract is already signed and the wedding is being planned." Lord Macmillan asked angrily, making Ernie look nervous. "Yes, it is." Neville said nervously. Lord Macmillan didn't look pleased, but remained silent. He seemed to have realized that took most viable wife options for Ernie. I managed to prevent him from acquiring the influence of Houses Bones and Hufflepuff this time, so that was something at least. "Any other business?" Crouch asked. No one said anything. "This meeting of the Wizengamot is now adjourned." Crouch said. We all rose to leave and were surprisingly not stopped for conversation, which I was glad of. We returned to Avalon an hour later, having decided to get school books for the upcoming year. When we entered the throne room, we found uninvited guests there; the Patil twins among them, and their parents. "May I help you?" I asked, not bothering to conceal my annoyance. I really do hate uninvited guests; that and they once tried bribing me into marrying Parvati, after she had whored around. I mean, I was quite well endowed, but she was still loose. "Yes, I'd like to discuss a marriage contract with you for my daughters. Both of which are virgins, intelligent, and very beautiful." Mr. Patil said. The magic of the throne room informed me of his partial lie. I begin projecting my power as a visible aura, immediately intimidating his entire family. "By which, you mean one of them is a virgin." I said, making him nervous. "You know, you should be more careful, I could have had curses in place for people who lied to me." I added, coldly. "One of which is a virgin, but the other has only been with three boys. And you know what they say about the correlation between magical power and penis size, and you are very powerful; surely Parvati's lack of virginity wouldn't be an issue." Mr. Patil said nervously, making his daughters blush and several others laugh. Personally, I, smirked in amusement. Blatant flattery, he really wanted them married off. "Well, since you seem to be desperate and know your in a position of weakness; I'll agree to discuss it with you." I said, to his very surprising relief. "I would like you to take Parvati as your Lady Gryffindor and Padma as your Lady Ravenclaw." "Yes, I suspected that. I wonder what you want in exchange, other than sparing your families reputation? I'm guessing that you promised them to an ally as a set and since Parvati isn't a virgin, you have to marry them off to someone else so you have an excuse for not following through and to cover up her actions." I said, carefully observing his facial expressions. I 'guessed' right. Having future knowledge helps. I felt something get placed into my pocket. "A pre-drawn marriage contract." My other self whispered into my ear. "Fortunately, I happen to have a marriage contract in my pocket." I said, withdrawing it. That revelation raised some eyebrows. "It was for another sister set." I levitated it over to Mr. Patil, who began reading it. I discreetly read mine. He finished minutes later. "I find this contract very reasonable. Parvati, when was the last time you had sex with a male?" He asked, to her shock. "Before I left Hogwarts..." She said, in embarrassment. The magic of the throne room informed me that it was the truth. "She's telling the truth." I said, in confirmation. That satisfied one clause of the contract. "You can cast your spells to check for pregnancy." He said, to her outrage. She began to speak, but he silenced her with a murderous glare. Such an obsession with purity! I could tell he would actually murder her, because of her actions. I heard he even tried giving her to an indian ally as a harem member in the other time-line, but she avoided it by never returning to India. I cast my spell on Parvati and confirmed that she wasn't pregnant. You can't be too cautious about that, though. "Okay, I'm satisfied, I'll agree to sign the contract." I said, summoning two quills and ink. I quickly signed my copy and then handed it to him. I signed the other copy. "Thank you, Lord Peverell." He said gratefully. "Your welcome. By the way, who let you all onto my island?" "Remus Lupin. I told him why I wanted to meet in person and he let us onto it. I didn't want you to reject the offer." He said nervously. Such flawed logic, but I didn't detect a lie. "Alright then." I'll have to talk with Remus. "I have their things here." Mr. Patil said, nervously, withdrawing said property. I silently summoned my house-elves to take it to the master bedroom. "I'll leave now." He said, before he quickly did so without saying goodbye or anything. When he and his wife exited and the doors closed, Sirius began laughing. "Is something funny, or is this a side-effect of advanced age?" Iasked, making everyone laugh. "You scared him, Harry! He looked like he was about to wet his knickers!" He said, this time everyone laughs at his joke; including his daughters. "He knew that I was aware of his plans and intentions and angry at him." I said to Parvati's confusion, which Padma and I both noticed. "He was probably going to put you in an allies harem," Padma informed Parvati, to her horror, "and possibly me too." She added, somewhat coldly. "I'm so sorry, Pad!" Parvati said, before hugging her sister. "It's fine, Parv." She said, somewhat insincerely. "On the plus side, we're both ladies of a Most Ancient and Noble Houses and get to shag Harry Potter." Parvati said, to the amusement of several people. "I don't use the last name Potter anymore, but yes you do. On that subject, are you both on contraceptive potions? I'm not a supporter of teen pregnancy and I'm sure you both have dream careers." "I am and I can give Pad one my extras." Parvati said, excitedly. "Excellent, she'll need to go first since it's her first time." I said, making Parvati pout. "I can last hours, but I don't want to hurt your sister more than necessary." I noticed my wives and Sirius were looking suspicious. "Anyway, I'll have some house-elves show you both to the master bedroom." I said, and two suddenly appeared. They lead them out and I sealed the throne room against eavesdropping. "You all have questions." I said, in observation. "You were planning on marrying others, without discussing it with us?" Susan asked. I could tell she was hurt by this belief, though it was entirely correct. "No. Nihilus gave me a contract written in the near future and placed it into my pocket. I just didn't trust them enough to tell them that, so I lied to them." "Harry, I'm not crazy about you associating with Nihilus. He's done a lot of bad things." I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "He made sure people were punished for their crimes and even helped you be freed from Azkaban." I responded coldly, making him nervous. "He mentored me and because of that; I am better off, as is Great Britain itself. Voldemort is gone and another war that would have reduced our population by thirty percent is prevented." "He killed Dumbledore, though!" Sirius said, angrily. Oh well, time for the reveal of my project for controlling public opinion. I just wished there were more people here. "Dumbledore deserved to die, for what he did to me!" I said hatefully, partially beginning my transformation. I felt the power flow into my eyes, and enjoyed their shock. I allowed myself to become intangible and shadowy. I saw the horror in their eyes, as they gazed at my synthetic Obscurus. "Harry, calm down." Daphne pleaded. I willingly restrained the Obscurus and became tangible again. "I'm sorry, Harry! I had no idea!" Sirius said, beginning to cry. "It's fine, Sirius. I just despise Dumbledore and hate it when people defend his reputation." "I'm sorry, Harry. I'll let you get to your new wives." Sirius said "Are you all okay, though?" I asked in concern. "Yeah. I just felt hurt by the secrecy, but there was no secrecy after all." Susan said. "I was fine with it, anyway." Daphne said dismissively. "Besides you almost have the required amount of wives. You still need a Lady Peverell and Lady le Fay." "And a Lady Black, which also has a seat on the French Wizengamot." Sirius added. "That makes things more difficult, I'll need two wives with French citizenship." I said, in concern. "Yup! Have fun! Goodnight, Harry!" He said, before exiting the throne room. My wives exited to, poorly concealing their amusement. Oh well. I had two new wives to shag anyway.